The National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke (NINDS), an Institute within the National Institutes of Health (NIH), recently funded a research categorization tool that uses Topic Modeling to perform text-based categorization of NIH grants, and a large scale graphing algorithm to display these them on a map organized spatially into their best-fit categories. This interactive tool is available to the public at http://www.nihmaps.org/. Because of the unique nature of this analysis, the Institute seeks to employ the services of Topicseek LLC to further characterize its theoretical underpinnings and to develop validation and evaluation approaches for this method. The company is uniquely suited to this work because of its expertise because of its intimate familiarity with the methods and limitations of this approach, and because the company has already initiated analyses that are of great importance to the success of this project.